


Back Alley Marriage Arrangement

by Ruby_Nightmare



Series: Bonnie's Blossoming [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bukkake, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Hypnotism, Pheromones, Stomach Bulge, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Nightmare/pseuds/Ruby_Nightmare
Summary: Bonnie is on the hunt to find Clemont a wife! Pepper, her newly caught Drowzee, along with Dedenne, are here to help her on this quest of romance and love. Finding a likely candidate, she and her team slip into an alley to test the woman's ability as a "proper" wife.
Relationships: Dedenne/Clare(OC), Dedenne/Toxtricity(Tik), Drowzee(Pepper)/Clare(OC), Eureka | Bonnie/Original Character(s)
Series: Bonnie's Blossoming [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015128
Kudos: 10





	Back Alley Marriage Arrangement

Bonnie hummed the intense tune she had heard earlier on the television, watching highlights of last night's gym battle. She thought about her brother Clemont and how far he'd come as a Gym Leader now that things had calmed down in Kalos. With his wits as well as Luxray's speed and strength, among his other teammates' strengths, he had become a dynamo of the region in terms of power. He was beatable, but he certainly made people work for it. 

She couldn't believe how strong, as well as handsome, he had become. Truly she was a lucky little sister. A doltish grin crept across her face, thinking back to her dream a couple of days ago. From her family baths earlier on, she recalled both Clemont and Meyer being rather hung. Clemont's cock had remained just as impressive in her dream, thick and creamy as it stood upright, delicious veins pumping blood. She thought about his thick foreskin hugging his throbbing, glistening knob. How delightful it had looked, being kissed by another woman, as awful as it had been for Bonnie to see. She swam around the idea of the dream, conflicted.

"Ah!" Bonnie snapped to, feeling Dedenne nuzzle her cheek. The rodent pokemon cried at her, tilting its head in curiosity. The girl waved a hand dismissively at him.

"Sorry, I guess I was daydreaming there," she explained with a laugh. Those sorts of thoughts would have to be left alone for now. Right now it was her duty to find a woman that could take care of Clemont the way a sister couldn't. Pepper, as she had named her Drowzee, kept pace beside her, ready to help her on this mission. She plucked a couple of Cheri berries out of the pouch strung around his neck, letting her gluttonous Dedenne steal one as she popped the other into her mouth. 

Bonnie perked slightly from the invigorating effect of the berry, feeling her nipples bite against her dress, a now common side effect of snacking on them. She picked up her pace, full of energy. Just as she rounded the corner of the avenue she crashed into someone. The girl toppled back with Dedenne hanging onto her shoulder, Pepper's plump stomach cushioning her fall. She steadied on her feet, apologizing profusely for rushing along the way she had. 

The panicked blonde felt a surge of tension as a young woman stared down at her, as imposing as a Gengar in the dead of night. She looked like a rocker from what Bonnie could tell. The black makeup, dark clothes, bright yellow mohawk, and the guitar case were sort of a dead giveaway. Not to mention the Low Key Toxtricity at her side, thrumming an aggressive bassline across its chest. 

"Cool off, Tik," she sighed, giving her companion a soft shove. She looked back at Bonnie, precipitating a scornful glare.

"Just try to watch where you're going next time, okay?" She requested in a bittersweet tone. 

Oh, she didn't seem that mean, thought Bonnie. Just her expression seemed scary. What had she heard Meyer call it once? That's right: resting Houndour face! Bonnie wasn't going to say that out loud though, minding her manners with a silent chuckle. 

Something suddenly clicked on in Bonnie. She looked at the woman's attire, noting the bare minimum of modesty. A tattered purple tank nearly rode up over her hanging G-cup breasts, covering just enough that she wouldn't get in trouble with the law, more or less the same with her Hilda brand daisy dukes and the black leggings that were torn to match the style of her companion, thick ass and thighs spilling out. A sporty vest with fur shooting out along the collar finished the thematic attire. 

Her sheer presence, the lack of concern for her own modesty, and the absence of apparent decency... It was like a gift from Arceus! O, praise him!

"Miss, my name is Bonnie! If my brother has taught me anything, it's that opposites attract! What I guess I'm trying to say is that you're a keeper! Would you please take care of my brother!" Bonnie proposed, dropping to one knee with a hand at her chest and the other in the air. 

The stranger and Tik looked at one another in deadpan before cackling like a couple of Mightyena, leaving Bonnie to look disappointed.

"Ahaha, oh man. Kid, I'm flattered and all, but I'm probably not too much older than you, y'know. Don't think I'm ready to tie any sort of knot." She argues in an amused tone. 

"That's perfect, actually! You two are probably around the same age then. Please, won't you at least consider meeting him? He's truly wonderful. Someone you could surely love!" Bonnie begged, her eyes full of fireworks. The young woman took a look at the girl, noticing a strikingly familial resemblance in Bonnie with the city's Gym Leader. She grinned mischievously, touching one of the Pokeballs at her holster.

This was grand, having an opportunity to get what she needed without having to wait for a scheduled day at the gym! If she challenged him in broad day, regardless of the location, he'd have to accept as a responsible trainer. If she was lucky she'd catch him out of his element and secure an easy win. She'd rather have the advantage of her exposing attire over a slightly more modest uniform. 

"Yeah, you know what, sure. I'll hear you out on this. Why don't you show me to your bro?" She asked, biting her lip in anticipation. 

"Sure, but first, I have to give you a test! Follow me!" Bonnie demanded before rushing past the woman and into an alley, Dedenne, and Pepper racing behind before disappearing around the corner. 

-

The woman and Tik gave each other a brief look and shrugged. Whatever got this ball rolling faster they figured. When the two of them turned into the alley and then into the next turn within, they were met with Bonnie and company. Bonnie stuck a finger in the woman's direction. 

"What's your name, Miss?!" Bonnie questioned at lightning speed.

"It's Clarence, I mean Clare," stammered Clare with bright red cheeks, having given her actual name at first, caught off guard by the question. 

"Alright 'Clare', let the test begin! Pepper, do your stuff! Hypnosis!" Bonnie commanded with gusto. Pepper thrust his hands out and twirled them in a circle, sending a sudden blast of suggestive energy out towards Clare. Bonnie rushed over and fell to her knees as Tik caught its trainer, trying to reason with the rightly infuriated Pokemon. 

"Please, at least let me explain first, Tik!" Bonnie begged, clasping her hands together. The Pokemon carefully set Clare and her guitar case down, eyeing the gang with contempt. Its chest pads swelled against its crossed arms, ready to let loose a deafening Boomburst. 

"This is the only way I can do the test! The last women I asked wouldn't agree to it, so I have to do it like this. I'm trying to make sure she can be the woman my brother deserves. I need to know she can please a man!" Bonnie pleaded, putting on her best puppy dog eyes. Toxtricity narrowed its eyes at her, wary of her words.

"Listen, please just let us do the test! If we start doing anything you don't like, you can stop us!" Toxtricity took a slow step back, glaring. It was just waiting for a reason to pop their eardrums but decided to ease up if it meant avoiding unnecessary violence. Bonnie nodded in thanks and turned to her team. 

-

"Let's get to work!" Bonnie ordered, taking the lead. She began stripping Clare, Drowzee helping along at his own leisurely pace. Her breasts sagged naturally to each side of her chest as they came free, the thickness of her ass and thighs now plush against the ground. They showed Tik that they were leaving her contents alone, setting the clothes aside. Tik did a double-take as it watched the two other Pokemon quickly grow horny from the sight of Clare's naked, unconscious body. Now there was no chance that Tik could keep its thoughts or reasoning straight, just as feminine as her trainer. The spicy scent of Pepper's cock and that reeking rodent dong hit her nose like a freight train, changing her focus purely to that of sex. 

The mesmerized 'Mon watched as the group began casually molesting Clare. Bonnie took a seat on the woman's midsection, squeezing and pressing Clare's wobbling tits together, jealous of her huge pierced nipples and outrageous bust. Dedenne hugged her face the best he could, struggling with his disproportionate cock and an even larger set of balls. He wriggled his hips furiously, and with a little help from Bonnie, was able to angle his meat into Clare's mouth. The eager rodent shot her jaw open and began drilling well past the back of her throat, slapping loudly against her chin with his heavy nuts. 

Pepper's cock stood stiff, as hard as diamond, and ready to violate Clare with his swollen glans. He held his victim's succulently thick thighs and spread her legs, making haphazard thrusts over her bushy blonde cunt. Bonnie got a good look at Pepper over her shoulder, laughing casually. She got up and stripped down, sitting her tight ass back on Clare's cushioned, muscular pudge. Clare's skin was so soft and yet firm with those underlying muscles, enticing Bonnie to grind herself against the woman, soon leaving naughty streaks of her arousal glistening on Clare's belly. 

Pepper had just about lined himself up when Bonnie piped up, her voice beginning to flutter.

"Remember Pepper, you have to put it in her ass! Leave her pussy for Clemont, otherwise, she'll just be a worthless slut," explained Bonnie before she leaned over, biting and tasting Clare's nipples, each one a deliciously erect nub of flesh that melted like marshmallows in the girl's mouth. She slobbered over each and squeezed them together so that they appeared to grow in size, having as much fun as she could with those huge knockers. 

Pepper cried in understanding. He scooted in and hiked Clare's legs up so that he was lined up with her pristine, hair lined pucker. Tik watched on from the side, now drooling her own sweet pheromones from her engorged cunt, hesitantly touching her neon blue labia here and there. Pepper caught a whiff, growing wild. He gripped the rippling fat of Clare's thighs and pulled her forward as his own hips thrust, battering away at the tight ringed wall. 

With a few well-placed prods he forced himself into her, ruining what had once been a cute asshole. Tik began fingerfucking herself furiously at the sight of such a gross Pokemon raping her trainer, moaning in a bassy tone. Warm scented juices leaked past her puffy slit, pooling on the ground where the aroma passed along, fueling the sex-crazed Pokemon into their orgy.

-

Pepper began rearranging Clare's insides pump by pump, his wide member plowing through her like a stallion. Bonnie bucked forward in surprise as he came leaning into her, his fat body pounding into the thick assed bitch. The girl could feel his cock beginning to emerge as a bulge that beat against her backside as she sat on the woman's stomach. Bonnie grinned, sitting lower down on the woman and against Pepper, feeling his bestial fuckrod kiss her through Clare's motherly tum. For a young woman such as her, she had the body of a breedable milf.

Bonnie relished the moment, fingers kneading into the woman's jiggling tits as Drowzee bucked her to and fro. Back on the sidelines, Tik cried in heat, spreading her puffy mons towards that big dicked rodent. Dedenne looked over, fuming with lust at the sight of her gushing neon cunt. He began dragging himself off Clare's face, deflating the visible clog in her throat. A massive surge of saliva and pre came up out of her mouth like a geyser and splashed down over her face, ruining her makeup and making it bleed everywhere. She gasped and breathed, still unconscious. 

The rodent hopped over and stabbed every inch of himself into Tik, making her flatten out against the ground in pure pleasure. She wrapped a leg around the rodent, keeping him secure in her pussy as he pumped wildly. Bonnie looked over, turned on further by the sight of Dedenne fucking Tik like she was going to give him babies. At the rate he was slapping away, it was a possibility.

"Okay, Pepper. I need to see if she's a good kisser," Bonnie squeaked, feeling Pepper's cock pummeling Clare's insides even harder now. Pepper barely heard her as rough plaps began filling the air, his pudgy body slapping against the inside of Clare's soaked thighs. He cried deeply, grabbing a tighter hold of her, forcing himself balls-deep and raping her ass as wide as it would go. Any tightness she had was quickly gone, her ass now a loose wet hole for his satisfaction. Just scarcely registering Bonnie's command in his heated state, he raised a hand.

Pepper gave a quick snap of his fingers, putting Clare under a lustful spell. The woman sprung forward, sitting up as Pepper pushed in, hugging her while she took her legs around him, squishing Bonnie between their sweltering bodies. The girl's cry of surprise was stifled as Clare invaded her mouth with a studded tongue, hands smothering the poor girl's face. Bonnie clutched at the breasts engulfing her own chest, whimpering as Clare pulled her back by her hair and pried her mouth open. She spat on Bonnie's lips, licking them clean before flicking her tongue into the girl's open mouth. 

Bonnie was helpless now, stuck between her heated Pepper and the hypnotized slut, their slick writhing bodies driving Bonnie wild amidst the uproar of their clapping flesh. She hugged up around Clare's neck, soon sharing in a dirty kiss, their tongues slapping each other in the open, tasting one another's musky saliva. 

-

The orgy reached the height of its flame with each Pokemon crying out in ecstasy, Tik trusting her hips madly over the undersized Dedenne and his oversized breeding tool, Drowzee hammering away into that obliterated shitbox of Clare's. Loud sphlurts and splats fill the air as the two males make a few shuddering pumps, smacking their cocks intermittently into their lovers between massive shots of spunk. Cum erupted out of Clare's asshole and Tik's pussy past those bestial dicks, nauseating Bonnie for a moment as the combined raw stench burned her nostrils. She sucked on Clare's tongue to distract herself, her head nearly going numb.

Even after Clare and Tik had been filled beyond the brim, the two males persisted, Bonnie playing along enthusiastically as the test became a little less about certifying Clare and more about raping her to their satisfaction. Pepper and Dedenne took turns with both Tik and Clare, occasionally double-teaming one while the stragglers licked their bodies and fingered the males, milking load after glorious load. The two females were made to kiss each other, suck off the two males, and even pressed as far as eating their assholes out. Eventually, both 'Mons took to Clare's gape, provoked by the loud squelching and lewd spurting of excess cum that had been sitting up in her stomach from all the nonstop buttfucking.

Bonnie and Tik rested behind Clare as she squatted over Dedenne's and Pepper's cocks, both females reaching around to tug and pinch the ends of Clare's teats. They pulled them down low and made them sag more than they already were, groping roughly enough that they started to bruise the woman. Tik occasionally sent a jolt of electricity through those breasts, making both Bonnie and Clare jump, arousal squirting from between their legs. 

Just below Clare, Dedenne and Pepper were hungering for Clare's shitter while they watched those fat tits of hers stretch in the girls' hands. Pepper held Dedenne close at his side with a hand, allowing the rodent to buck up with him into the hypno-sleeve, their cocks grinding tightly against each other. Clare grunted, lowering herself on their dongs. She went back up slowly and then dropped with a loud slip of air passing past her cheeks and their cocks, taking them fully with a broken look on her face. Her stomach bulged violently outwards, swelling over and over as her insides were abused with every needy pump.

Pepper and Dedenne cried feverishly as her hot innards stroked over their rock solid lengths. That coupled with the sensation of their thick dicks throbbing against one another had them busting inside her soon enough, thick spunk sticking to her insides. Her soft abs lost definition as her stomach began to balloon, churning with another fresh load of steaming Poke'spunk. 

Bonnie waited impatiently for them to pull out, moving around to push and lie between the two. She felt herself go dumb as thick glob after glob of nasty, intoxicating cum fell onto her face, exploding in a sticky mess that splattered through the air and onto the ground. Bonnie reached up and grabbed Clare's hips, forcing the woman to sit down on her face. She kissed the edges of the woman's glazed gape lovingly, nibbling on the perfectly puffed donut ring that had formed from all the abuse. 

-

After an hour or so they were all finally spent, Pepper and Dedenne jerking themselves off to release the last of their semen, balls tensing up against their bodies. Clare was showered in a cascade of off-yellow cum, every inch of her body dressed with sticky, smelly semen.

Cleaning the cum wasn't that much of an issue with Bonnie and Tik happily licking it off each other, taking care of Clare next once she had been put under a more placid state. By the time they were done Bonnie found herself full, letting out a little urp. As for the cum that had gotten into Clare's voluminous hair, well, that just had to be gelled out and hopefully, go unnoticed. It likely couldn't be ignored, given how it reeked though. Bonnie got situated in her dress before she and Pepper started getting Clare dressed. The woman stood there with a ruined face and buckling legs. Clare honestly looked like she had just been hit with a train of cocks, but that just endeared Bonnie to get her to Clemont even more. Before finishing up she began poking around Clare's pockets.

"Don't worry, I'm not stealing anything, just taking a look," Bonnie explained to an inquisitive Tik. Aha, she knew it! She looked at Clare's holster of Pokeballs and flipped open the badge case she had found in a pocket, noting the lack of Lumiose's gym badge. 

"I had a feeling this might be the case. Pepper, I need you to do something for me. Clare does actually seem nice, but I know she's taking advantage of me," Bonnie sighed. Tik kicked at the ground, feeling a little guilty on all fronts now. Bonnie had Pepper put a suggestion in Clare's mind, that at the very least, she would spend a day with Clemont to see how she felt about him. Despite the clear lack of consent today, Bonnie didn't want to push Clare into something she didn't want, but she at least wanted to give Clemont a chance. This woman really did seem like a keeper after all!

With the suggestion slipped into her mind, she was given her guitar case and pushed off towards the entrance of the alley. Pepper gave a twirl of his hands, ending the hypnotic spell.

-

"Good job Clare, you passed the test!" proclaimed Bonnie, throwing her hands up in excitement for her potential sister-in-law. Clare looked around confused, touching her face and noting the running mascara. There was also a certain sensation in her ass that she couldn't describe, almost as if her stomach was full and vacant at the same time. It gurgled as her insides shifted. She tensed a few times, tightening her now-massive wrinkled anus. There was also the uncanny smell of something awfully spicy and stinky that stuck to her nostrils.

"Did something happen?" Questioned Clare. Bonnie crossed her arms back and forth in front of her, dismissing any concern. 

"Oh, you don't remember? We were testing to see how well you'd last in a fight with my brother. I wanna make sure his wife is just as strong as he is! Tik there was happy enough to help by providing the shocks," Bonnie implicated, beaming cutely at Tik.

"My brother's electric types are out of this world, so I had to make sure you could take a zap! You're just as likely to get shocked as your teammates are when fighting him, so we might have gone a little overboard to see how much you could handle," Bonnie lied past a sweet smile. It wasn't an unbelievable lie, as trainers were expected to brave the very elements they unleashed or faced. Tik nodded frantically when Clare looked at her, a willing accomplice in this scheme. Bonnie dug a Cheri berry out of Pepper's pouch, showing her. 

"We had to bring you to with one of these! But don't worry, you did pass! It took quite a few jolts to put you down, and Tik is very powerful!" Bonnie completed the deception gracefully, winking at the blushing Tik. Clare smiled and shrugged. As for the smell, she figured that was just the residual odor of having been shocked so much. She felt her hair, a little disgusted by how matted it was now, but relieved to find it hadn't been burned as she thought.

"Cool, that means we can meet your brother now right?" Clare asked smugly, gripping her guitar case tightly in hand.

"It sure does, follow me!" Bonnie congratulated, leading the way with a skip in her step. The two and their Pokemon hurried down the boulevard, pulling the glances of quite a few people. It was startling to see the respected Gym Leader's sister running along with what looked like a cheap whore, one that had been recently used at that. Bonnie and Clare came to a little training courtyard, not unlike an outdoor sports spark. After a little looking they came across Clemont who was doing some daily drills with his team on an open court. 

"Big brother!" Bonnie shouted. Clemont turned to her with that warm brotherly smile of his, the welcoming expression quickly shattered by the sight of Clare. He quickly scooted over to his Luxray, hiding his growing erection behind the flustered 'Mon who was gracious enough to stay put. 

"H-hey, Bonnie! Wha-what's up!" Clemont stuttered back loudly. 

"This is your new wife, Clare!" Bonnie roared, hopping off the ground with glee. Everyone other than Bonnie let out a deep sigh.


End file.
